


Coitus Interruptus

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: The girls walk in to find they're actually not needed.





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Remember those drabble/ficlet requests I took some while ago? What do you mean 'which ones?'? *glares*
> 
> Well, I actually wrote two of them. Yay me. This one is for [](http://zinnydark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zinnydark.livejournal.com/)**zinnydark** who wanted Spike and Angel caught in the act. Hope you enjoy.

“ _Your_ boyfriend? What do you mean he’s _your_ boyfriend?”

The shrill voice prodded something deep in Angel’s brain but then Spike reached up and pulled him down for another kiss, impaling himself even further on Angel’s cock and whatever it had been he decided it wasn’t that important.

“Don’t you tell me he’s not to be disturbed! I don’t care who you think you are now, Harmony, I can still stake you before you have time to finish polishing that nail.”

Now that voice...

“God, Angel! Oh yeah. Oh bloody hell. Please, sire. Bite me! Bite me!”

... he really didn’t care about either as he sank his fangs into the slender neck that was being offered to him with such desperation. Spike bucked and gasped beneath him and when the blood started flowing down his throat Angel couldn’t hold back anymore. With a feral growl he thrust his release into the clenching channel, vaguely aware of Spike’s moans being reduced to whimpers and then total silence before he came with a howl, muffled into Angel’s neck.

“Oh. God. Oh my God!”

“I told you he was busy.” Harmony’s smug voice made Angel look up to find three pairs of eyes staring at him. No, not him. _Them_. Staring at _them_. Oops.

“Buffy…” he began but Spike muttering “Oh bloody brilliant!” and pushing him away startled him and he shifted his eyes from the pissed off vampire to the pissed off slayer and the pissed off werewolf and back again in confusion. Jeez, did he have kinky relationships or what?

“Oh my God. Angel. And Spike. And Angel on Spike. Oh my God.” Buffy seemed for once to have forgotten all her witty one-liners.

“Listen, Buffy. Nina. I can explain…”

“You do that, peaches. Be sure to include the ‘it didn’t mean anything’ part.” Spike gathered his clothes and stalked butt-naked to the elevator. “Don’t let my naked arse get in the way of your happy reunion.”

“Spike, wait.”

“What? Don’t think they fancy a foursome and I as hell don’t plan on sticking around where I’m not…”

“Will you shut up?” Angel rubbed his face in frustration and turned to the girls, relieved to see that Harmony had finally decided to answer the phones ringing at her desk. “Yes. Angel on… I mean _and_ Spike. Together. Long story short we decided to renew some of our old habits.”

“Yeah, like shagging my arse every five seconds.”

“Spike, shut up.” Spike growled but Angel walked over, cock swinging, and kissed him hard. “That’s what I said. More or less.”

“But I… we…” The girls started in unison. “ **What about me?** ”

“Well frankly Buffy, I’m not much of a cookie person. And Nina? No offence but you howl in your sleep. A lot. And scratch and… well, it just wasn’t working.” Nina tugged at her hair in confusion then unconsciously scratched her ear.

“But… _Spike_!” Buffy still looked like a goldfish, big eyes staring, mouth opening and closing in shock. “Why?”

Spike tilted his head and looked Angel. “Huh, I could ask that myself. Why?”

Angel sighed then pulled him closer and when they finally came apart both girls were blushing like boiled lobsters.

“Because you’re mine and you give great head.”

Spike glared at him but then it turned into a smile. “And don’t you bloody well forget it.”

This time Angel shut the door before grabbing his boy, kissing him deep as he backed him toward the couch.

Harmony smiled at the shell-shocked girls. Then she picked up her nail polish as the grunting and growling resumed beyond the locked door and smugly studied her perfect nails. “Looks like I’m not the one being staked after all.”

The sharp pencil missed her heart by half an inch.

 

Fin 


End file.
